Ronnie The New Girl At Gallagher Academy
by sorry-username-taken
Summary: A new girl comes to The Gallagher Academy. But she has a secret... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. A New Year

Cammie's POV

I walked through the doors to The Gallagher Academy, where I have gone to school since seventh grade. The moment I had saw the big stone mansion, I knew I was home. The halls were filled with a bunch of high school girls, talking and catching up. Tina Walters stood in the corner talking about some crazy story involving a bag of potato chips, a beanbag chair and a machine gun. Of course, that story may or may not be true. The grade 7's were getting a tour around the school, learning all the basics of the Academy and all the places where they shouldn't go.

To the average person, we probably just look like some preppy private school, which is a good thing. If they knew who we really were, well, let's just say that wouldn't be good. Of course, if you're reading this, you already know about us. About how The Gallagher Academy is a training ground for teenage girls to become spies. And you probably know that our school is equipped with lasers, motion sensors and highly trained operatives that could kill you with their bare hands. Yes, it's a good life. But not all the time. It becomes dangerous. Once you're out in the field, there is no going back. You do what you can to stay alive…. Or die.

But there was no need to worry about all of those things when my three best friends, Liz, Macey and Bex came running up to me.

"Cammie!" they all cried out. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too," and I meant it. It's tough to go the whole summer at your grandparent's ranch knowing that your best friends are probably out somewhere really cool somewhere across the globe.

We dragged my luggage up to our room so I could get settled.

"I can't wait for all our new classes this year," exclaimed Bex.

"Me neither. And you know what that means…?" I said, trying to make suspense. Bex gave me a quizzical look. "Two words. Cove. Ops."

"Oh my goodness, I know right! Mr. Solomon is going to be awesome this year. How cool would it be if we got to do actually field work? Like, defusing a bomb or something like that!"

"Yeah… As long as we don't have another mishap like in our first year of Cove Ops. Remember the warehouse and Josh with the fork lift?"

"How could I forget? It was hilarious!" she said, laughing.

I let the memory replay in my mind. I had been crazy about him. Josh was my first boyfriend, after all. But then I met Zach and things got all complicated. Whatever, all I want to do is enjoy this year. I shouldn't have to worry about boys or spies or spy boys.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on our door. I swung the door open to see a tiny seventh grader standing there. "Hi," I said.

"Oh…. Hi" she replied. "Umm… I'm sorry, I thought this was my room."

"Let's see your room assignment." She handed me the little slip of paper. "No, you're in room 81, not 18."

"Oh, thanks," she said, a little embarrassed.

"No problem. I'm Cammie, by the way. These are my roommates Bex. Liz and Macey" I said gesturing to each of them.

She smiled. "I'm Ronnie." She left without another word.

"It's so weird seeing the grade 7's. They're all so tiny." Said Liz

"Yeah, but Liz, you're STILL tiny," said Bex. Liz glared at her. Her size had always been her weakness. Sure, she could fit in small spaces to hide, but when it came to a fight, it was better if she stayed behind.

I looked at my roommates and thought to myself '_This is going to be an interesting year._' And I could never have been more right about anything.


	2. Mr Solomon's Class

**Hey everybody! So, I tried putting an author's note last time but I couldn't because I have no computer skills. :P Anyways, this is my first fan fiction so I really appreciate all reviews and story/author alerts. Also, this story takes place before all of the Circle of Cavan stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girl characters (But I did make up Ronnie)**

Cammie's POV

There it was. The elevator to the sublevels was right in front of us. Bex and I took turns as it did the eye scan. I told you this school was high-tech. If they didn't check to make sure it was really you trying to get into the sublevels, well, let's just say some problems might come up. We had said good-bye to Liz a little while ago when she left for her genius computer class. Macey would have been with us but because she joined school late, she is a bit behind in her studies. I'm sure she'll catch up. She's already doing 9th grade work now.

_Access granted,_ said the computer voice. We stepped out of the elevator and jogged to class. We had been running a little behind schedule and couldn't afford to be late for class. Gallagher Girls are _never _late. The only reason we were behind is because Bex, who absolutely hates cleaning, couldn't find her shoe. We still don't know how it ended up behind the shower curtain, but there have been weirder things that have happened before. We got to class just in time and but Mr. Solomon wasn't there. The teachers are always on time (with a few exceptions, like when Dr. Fibs accidentally turned Mme, Dabney's hair blue). Being the good students that we are, we simply waited for Mr. Solomon to arrive. This could be some sort of test to see how quiet we could be. Of course, Tina Walters was the one to ruin that.

"Where the heck is Mr. Solomon?" she hissed.

"I don't know," I said, "But….. wait. Why is there and extra chair?" I gestured to the back of the room where there stood an extra desk. Tina started to say something but stopped when we heard footsteps down the hall.

"Lies." Mr. Solomon said as he walked in the room. "All spies tell them, and all spies must learn to control them. If you let a lie get out of hand, chances are that it will come crashing down on you." He turned and started to write something on the board. I should have been listening. I should have been writing this down. But all I could do was stare at the little girl who had come in with our teacher. I recognized her as Ronnie, the girl who had knocked on our door the other day. What would a little seventh grader be doing in a grade 11 cove ops class? The rest of the class seemed to be wondering the same thing too.

Maybe this was a test. Maybe Mr. Solomon wanted to see how much we would notice. I noted how she looked. She had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had freckles all over her nose. Her hazel eyes flashed with power and anger. She seemed like the kind of person who, despite size, could easily take down an attacker. I can't help wonder how I didn't notice all this yesterday when I first met her. Could it be that I only notice things when I'm in class? If that's the case, Mr. Solomon would be very disappointed in me.

"Cammie."

"W-what?" I stuttered. I looked to see our teacher staring at me, along with everyone in the class. Okay, I need to focus on noticing things and paying attention.

"Rebecca, can you answer the question then?" he asked Bex.

"To hide the fact that you are telling a lie you can wear sunglasses to disguise any change in your eyes, breathe deeply to keep your heart rate normal but most importantly, make sure that there is a little truth in it. A little something that you can relate to, in order to act like it is real."

"Correct," he said. Bex slid me a note written on evapopaper. _Pay attention girl! Do you WANT to fail this class? ~Bex _

Of course I didn't want to fail the class but I couldn't see how people could be so focused when there was a random girl, listening in on our lesson. I made it my goal to pay attention throughout the class but every now and then, I would look over to where Ronnie was sitting, with an almost bored expression on her face. What a strange girl….

****Fast Forward*****

"So, let me get this straight," Macey said later that night. "A seventh grader followed Mr. Solomon into cove ops class, took a seat, and acted bored the whole time."

"Yup, pretty much." I replied.

"Well that's not fair," she whined. "I'm way older than she is and I'm still doing 9th grade work!"

"I asked her about it after class but she just said that her parents taught her cove ops before she came to school here. Every other class she's still doing seventh grade work," said Bex.

"Who's her parents?" asked Liz.

"She wouldn't say. Something about them being field agents and she didn't want to blow their cover."

"I don't know guys….." Liz started. "When you pointed her out at dinner she seemed kind of …familiar." I could practically see Liz's mind trying to figure it out.

"Well, whoever she is, her parents must be great teachers if she looks _bored_ in Mr. Solomon's class," Macey noted.

And with that, we went to bed.

**Hmm….. I wonder what Ronnie was doing in Mr. Solomon's class. Well, I guess you'll have to wait and find out. As always, reviews are appreciated and answered to.**

**PS. Did you notice how I described Ronnie? I tried to make her look like Clove, from the Hunger Games movie.**


	3. Observations

**Hey everybody! Yes, I have been updating quite frequently but that's only because I have nothing better to do. Thanks to Pianist707 for giving this story its first review. Yay! But people, don't expect me to update every day. I'll try to but you know, life gets in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cammie, or any of the other characters (other than Ronnie).**

Cammie's POV

Liz burst through the door of our dorm room Saturday morning screaming "Cammie! Bex! Macey! Wake up! Wake up!"

"What is it Liz?" Macey groaned.

"It's about Ronnie!" she shouted.

"You figured out who her parents are?" asked Bex.

"No but-"

"You figured out why she was in Mr. Solomon's class?" Macey inquired.

"No, but-"

"Then what on earth is so important to wake us up at," I checked my watch. "6:00 a.m. on a Saturday?"

Liz sighed. "I figured out a way to FIND OUT who her parents are, or at least why she is in a grade 11 class."

"How?" I asked.

"Simple. All we have to do is follow her around and see if there is anything …odd about her."

"That seems a little," I paused, "_too_ simple."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" She shouted. "She's only in grade 7. I don't care whose class she's in, she's not going to expect a bunch of eleventh graders following her around."

"What I don't understand," Bex started, "is how this is going to help us find out anything about her."

"Good research is based on observation. Maybe she'll have a meeting with Mr. Solomon or something that will tell us plain and simple why she's there. Maybe she'll be bragging about being in grade 11 classes to her friends. Either way, we might find clues about her true identity."

I could see Liz's excitement building. Whether or not this works, I just couldn't stand to tell her no. I sighed. "Fine, just let us sleep in for a bit. A good spy needs rest."

"No. I can't let you do that," she said while flipping me out of bed. I fell to the floor with a _thud._

****Later That Morning****

Liz, Macey, Bex and I hid crouching in the ceiling pillars above the P&E barn. The grade 7 class had taken extra time to perfect the new moves that they had been taught. The girls seemed to be having a tough time executing a simple lift and flip takedown, but they _are _still young. They'll learn. The only one who didn't seem to have a problem with it was Ronnie. We saw her practice the takedown three times before she went and beat up a punching bag. This girl really knew her stuff. The question is, how? She wasn't someone who looked super athletic but she seemed as if she had been training for this her entire life. Then again, maybe she has. That's one of the things we are trying to figure out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Macey asked.

"We are doing this to learn more about the subject, also known as Ronnie." Liz answered.

"What happens if we get caught?" Macey said.

"Who cares?" Bex said, grinning. "Besides, this isn't bad. It's just …..extra credit."

We sat there for 43 minutes and 51 seconds, observing Ronnie. During that time she fought 9 of her classmates, threw 128 punches and kicked the punching bag 72 times, before she stopped for a 15 minute break. Amazingly, she barely broke a sweat.

The sound of the lunch bell rang throughout campus. Once the barn was all clear, we climbed down the ladder to head to the dining hall. We managed to make it out of the barn and into the hall without anyone noticing us. It wasn't that big of an accomplishment for me, being the chameleon and all, but when you have someone like Liz with you; it's a pretty big deal.

****Later That Night****

"Well, that wasn't as exciting as I had hoped." Macey said.

"Well, what did you expect?" asked Bex. "Did you think James Bond would appear and start fighting bad guys or something?"

"No, I just got bored." She replied.

"Well, being a spy is boring most of the time, unless you're actually in the field at the time. Other than that, it's just papers and waiting." I stated.

"Okay guys," Liz started. "Let's go over what we learned today." She took out a clipboard and got ready to write anything and everything we said down.

"Well…" I began. "We learned that she is very impressive when it comes to fighting."

"And we learned that she spends a massive amount of time reading in the library, for whatever reason." Bex added.

"We also learned that she has _no_ sense of style when it comes to matching her shoes with her shirt." Macey noted. We all stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Liz was busy scribbling everything we said onto her piece of paper.

"You know what I don't understand?" Bex said suddenly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why she's in our class. I know that's what we're trying to figure out and all, but I've never actually seen her do any cove ops stuff. She kind of just sits in the back of the room, listening."

We thought about that for a minute. "Maybe she's shy?" Liz offered. That didn't seem to fit her. She walks around the school as if she owns the place, which of course, she doesn't.

"Maybe we should just _ask_ Mr. Solomon why she's in our class," Suggested Bex.

"But what if he doesn't want to tell us?" I questioned.

"Well, then we know that she has some big secret that we need to figure out. Who knows, maybe she's just really smart and skipped a whole bunch of grades. We might as well see if he is willing to tell us."

"Okay," I said. "Monday morning, we get to class early and ask Mr. Solomon why she's there." We all agreed and turned off the light, with hopes that by Monday morning, we would know who Ronnie _really_ was.

**So that's the end of this chapter. As always, reviews are awesome and answered to. Please, review. The more you review that faster I will update and the better my stories will be. There is nothing more confusing and annoying as seeing that your story has almost 100 hits and yet only 1 review. Reviews = fuel.**


	4. Mr Solomon's Answer

**Hey everybody! It's a long weekend where I live so I have more time to write this story. YAY! The only bad part is that I caught a cold when it's FINALLY sunny and a long weekend. Oh well….. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter. I do not own the characters (but I wish I did).**

Cammie's POV

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! _

Bex, Macey, Liz and I all groaned. Eight hours of sleep is not enough. They should consider changing it to eleven or twelve hours each night. Bex shut the alarm clock off and groggily went to the bathroom to freshen up. I quickly got changed into my school uniform and Liz was trying to comb out her bed head. Macey, of course, had woken up with picture perfect hair. I don't know how she does it. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. My hair looked the opposite of Macey's. Grabbing a hair tie, a put my hair into a messy bun and tried to get ready in time for breakfast. No one is going to care how my hair looks. We go to an all-girls school anyway.

We went downstairs for breakfast where our world class chef had made yet another delicious meal. Waffles, pancakes, hash browns, fruit and everything else you can think of. I grabbed as much stuff as I could fit onto my plate and sat down at our table.

"So you'll remember to talk to Mr. Solomon today, right?" Liz asked me.

"Ov Curse Liv," I tried to answer with a mouthful of food. Mme. Dabney would not be very proud of me.

"What did you say?" she asked.

I swallowed. "I said 'of course Liz.' We wouldn't forget."

"Okay, just checking."

We ate the rest of our meal quickly so we wouldn't be late for COW class. **(Cultures of the World)** Macey headed off to her own classes and we promised to meet up at lunch and tell her what Mr. Solomon says.

****Later****

"Bye Liz!" Bex shouted.

"See ya!" she yelled back. "And don't forget to ask him!"

"We won't!" we answered as we walked into the elevator that would take us down to the sublevels. When we entered the room, we expected to find Mr. Solomon sitting at his desk with an empty classroom, because we were so early. What we didn't expect was to see Mr. Solomon sitting at his desk, talking to _Ronnie._ If it was anyone else, we still would have talked to Mr. Solomon, but we couldn't if she was standing right there.

"Cammie, Bex. What are you doing here so early?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"We got out of COW class early and we didn't want to be late." Bex lied smoothly.

"Take a seat then," he said. "Class starts in ten minutes."

We sat down near the back of the room and waited for class to begin. Bex passed me a note saying '_After class, we'll ask him.' _I nodded. Ronnie would have to leave eventually.

****After Class****

_Riiiiinnnngg! _The bell rang out.

"Class dismissed. Remember everyone; we have a surprise field test for you all tomorrow. Be prepared." Mr. Solomon said, waving everyone away. We watched as Ronnie walked out the door along with all of our other classmates. Bex and I shared a glance. Let's do this.

"Mr. Solomon?"

He looked up from his desk. "Yes?"

"We were just wondering," I started. "Why is Ronnie in a grade eleven class?" This was the moment we have been waiting for.

"She is here because …." We held our breath. "She is very good at cove ops."

We stared at him. That was _it._ She was _good at cove ops._ I thought I had heard him wrong but judging by the look on Bex's face, I heard him correctly.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." He strode out of the room leaving Bex and I very confused.

****After Dinner****

"No. This is unacceptable!" Liz shouted.

"Get over it Liz," I said. "Maybe Mr. Solomon was telling the truth. Maybe she is just super talented in cove ops."

"So what? I'm super talented in computer hacking and _I_ never got to skip any grades. You know why? Because it's a spy school! You don't just skip things. You need to know everything you can learn!" I could just see Liz about to break down.

"We'll figure it out." Macey stated. "Besides, maybe he is saying that because she is a secret agent and doesn't want to blow her cover."

"She's only like, 4'10. I doubt she is a secret agent." I said.

"You never know," she sang. "She might just be really short."

"Wait!" Liz shouted. "Maybe Macey's on to something." We all looked at her strangely. "I mean, I doubt she's a secret agent, but she could be hiding something. I say we continue to observe her and try to find out a little more about her past."

"But we already have so much homework and other stuff. Do we really have time for this?" Macey whined. Liz glared at her. "Alright, alright, I'm in."

"Wait." I said. "Didn't Mr. Solomon say we were going to have a field test tomorrow?"

"Yeah …" Bex answered hesitantly.

"Then why don't we see how 'good' Ronnie really is."

"….Alright. We'll make sure we tell you guys how it goes." She said to Liz and Macey.

Now we had a plan. Well, kind of. It was more of an opportunity to spy. Either way, we hoped we would get some answers. As I lie there in bed, all I could think about is what the field test will be. I tried mentally preparing myself for whatever was to come but eventually I dozed off into a nice long sleep. At least I will be well rested for what was to come.

**Ta daaa! That is the end of chapter 4. It's funny because as I write this, I haven't actually written the chapter. I usually write this little ending part BEFORE I write the chapter. It's not the best strategy but it's easier this way. I don't really know if that made sense to you all. :P Also, to everyone who reads this, please, please, PLEASE review. Reviews really help me write better. So yeah, see ya next time!**


	5. The Field Test

**Hello people! I am officially recovered from my cold in time for school! So, that has its good and bad parts. Sure, I'm healthy, but I have to go to school. Also, I'm getting braces soon. I'm not looking forward to it. Whatever, at least I'll have beautiful teeth after! :D Oh, and to tessa, yes, I am Canadian. I would have never realized the difference between the two sayings. Grade eleven and eleventh grade. We use both sayings here but I like grade eleven. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was Ally Carter, I'm not.**

Cammie's POV

"What do you think our field test will be?"

"Do you think it will involve weapons?"

"I hope we get to go into town!"

The lunch table was full of talk of the upcoming "mystery" test that Mr. Solomon was giving us today. I didn't think of it as a huge deal. I mean, we've done field tests before. Usually, everything turns out OK. There might have been some bumps in the road, some which included running into Blackthorne boys, Josh and a very suspicious clown. _That_ was an interesting day.

"Hello ladies." We all turned to see Joe Solomon standing at our tables. "I would just like to inform all of you that are in my class to wear normal clothes. Jeans, jacket, whatever you want to wear. Just make sure you are comfortable in them." With that, he turned and left the dining hall.

"I _knew_ we were going out into town," Tina Walters squealed.

I checked my watch, _12:37._ "We better get going Bex. We still have to get changed." I dragged Bex away from the chocolate pudding that was being served and brought her to our room. I started looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. I ended up pulling out a pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at them. They still had stains on them from all the times I spent crawling through secret passageways.

"You are _so_ not wearing that, right?" I turned to see Macey and Liz by the doorway.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well, for one," Macey started, "it had more stains on it than Liz has IQ points. _That's_ saying a lot."

"So what? It's just a school trip."

"But what if you see Josh?"

"Or Zach," Liz added with a grin.

"I don't care whether or not I see them. Besides, I'm over Josh."

"That's exactly why you have to look nice! You're supposed to show him how much better off you are without him!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes at her. "I saw that!" She said.

"You were supposed to," I sung.

"WAIT!" Liz screamed.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"If you guys _are_ going into town, what if you get separated from Ronnie and aren't able to see how she does." I could see this must really bother Liz. Her research was at stake.

"It's OK Lizzie," Bex assured her. "We'll make sure we keep an eye on her." That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Well," I said, "we better get going."

***The Field Test***

"Here we are, ladies."

He must have been kidding. Here we are, in a closed field, literally miles and miles away from any civilization. We had thought that we were going into town but that thought vanished when the van veered off course and drove for hours and hours to this spot. The ride hadn't been pleasant. Though Mr. Solomon had told us to stay quiet and simply "notice things", Tina couldn't help but start up a conversation.

"I thought he was taking us into the city," she whined.

"Well, whatever we're doing, it better be worth it because we are obviously not going to be back in time for our other classes." All of the girls started discussing where they thought we were going and why, except for Ronnie. She kind of just sits there, thinking. I wonder what she could be thinking about.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "No. I just don't really get along with all you guys." She turned away, an obvious sign that she wanted to be alone, so I left and went to sit beside Bex.

"What did you say to her?" Bex had asked me.

"She just seemed ….sad. I don't know, I just asked her what was wrong." At that moment, the van had come to a sudden stop and the back doors swung open.

"Everyone," Mr. Solomon started. "This is your mission. All around this field are mines. Step on one, it blows up. Don't worry," he said in a reaction to our terrified faces. "The mines won't hurt you. They are set to make an explosion _sound_ when activated. You will be out if you set off any mines because in the real world, you would be dead. If you are able to make it pass the mines, you have an even bigger problem. The main focus of this mission to disable that bomb," he pointed way off in the distance of the field. "Succeed, and you all pass. This is a group effort. A mine isn't always set off right away. You might still have time to get out of the way in a real mission. Though, sometimes you won't. In this case, you would be able to get out in time. So just to recap, make it passed the mines, if you set off a mine, stay where you are and try to find a way to disable that bomb. The bomb will go off in," he checked his watch, "33 minutes and 34 seconds. Go."

We all looked at each other. We were just supposed to go and defuse a bomb without setting off mines. Wow. Sure, _that'll_ be easy. I took a cautious step forward. Nothing happened. Everyone started to slowly follow.

"Mr. Solomon?" Tina said. "How are we supposed to know-?" _BAM! _Tina jumped.

"You're out, Miss Walters." He said.

After that, everyone made sure to be extra careful of where they were stepping. The problem was, it was hard to tell where the mines were. The only clue was a very small hill in the ground, but we didn't have time to look for every single bump. We had to get to the bomb in less than 15 minutes or else ….who knows what would happen. I took a quick look around me. Bex was in the lead, about 20 yards from the bomb. She was the only one ahead of me and Rebecca Hunter was right behind me. At the very back was Ronnie. She seemed to be debating something. Then she did one of the riskiest things I could imagine. She literally ran forward, randomly jumping up, as if jumping a hurdle. She was about 15 yards away from the bomb when she stopped, just barely able to keep her balance. She flailed her arms out but eventually got control and stood up straight.

"Why'd you stop?" I yelled to her.

She looked at the ground around her. "I'm trapped. There's a mine on every side of me."

"Well," I yelled back, "you got there, why don't you just go back?"

"I can't! I need a running start." She looked around her, an amazingly calm expression on her face. I looked at my watch. 7 minutes left. _Okay, time to get passed these mines_, I thought. I made my way forward, taking twists to avoid any ground that I thought might be dangerous. When I finally made it to the clear, I sighed. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. I looked at the bomb, which Bex was trying to disable.

"How far have you gotten?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten anything done. He never taught us this!"

"Um …. I think I might be able to help." We turned around to see Ronnie standing there.

"I thought you were trapped by the mines! How did you get out?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you later." She knelt down by the bomb and examined it. "Anyone got a screwdriver?" she asked.

"Why on Earth would we have a screwdriver?" Rebecca asked. She must have made it passed the mines. The rest of the class still seemed to be struggling.

Ronnie sighed. Then she did the least sensible thing you could have done. She kicked the bomb. At first, I thought we were all going to blow up, but all it really did was knock the top off. The timer was still counting down. _1 minute and 38 seconds. _Okay, this was bad.

Ronnie started examining all the wires and didn't seem concerned by the time. The rest of us, however, were super worried that we were letting a 13 year old disable a bomb for us. Every second seemed like an eternity as she sat there, telling us that she knew what she was doing. I noticed Mr. Solomon watching us from behind a fence, an intent look on his face. What he thinks of us right now, I don't know. I have more important things on my mind, like not getting blown up. _20 seconds left._

"Hurry up! C'mon!" everyone was chanting. _7….6….5….4…..3….2_ I held my breath. Nothing happened. I opened one eye and couldn't believe what I saw. There sat Ronnie, a broken wire in her hand and the bomb stopped on 1 second.

"How did you-?" I started but she cut me off.

"I was trained well." She said it with a grin that made me wonder how much she was hiding from everyone, and also where the heck she learned to disable a bomb!

**So this is exciting. It's officially the longest chapter I have written for this story! YAY! It was also probably the hardest chapter to write just because I didn't know what the field test was going to be. I am quite pleased with the way it turned out and it would make me super happy if you all would review the story. You don't need to have an account to review. Remember, reviews = fuel.**


	6. The First Clue

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I haven't had time to write lately because I've had so many projects and all. Also, I got braces! I still can't eat normally. Yeah …..it kind of sucks. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and be sure to review. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this on every chapter? I am NOT Ally Carter. I also do not own Voldemort or The Hunger Games.**

Cammie's POV

By the time we got back to the school, it was almost time for dinner. Bex and I rushed up to our room to get changed back into our uniforms. Liz and Macey were already in the room when we got there. When they saw us, they immediately bombarded us with questions.

"How did the field test go?"

"What did you guys have to do?" Macey asked.

"Did you find anything out about you-know-who?" Liz asked.

"No Liz, we did not find out anything about Voldemort," I said with a smile. She threw a pillow at me.

"I meant about Ronnie!" she screamed.

"We learned that she can disable a bomb under pressure." Bex stated. Macey and Liz looked confused so I decided to explain the entire story to them.

"Okay," I started. "This is what happened." I explained to them what our task had been and how we actually didn't go into town. I told them all about Ronnie jumping over the mines and how she had disabled the bomb when we hadn't even learned how to do that in class yet. I could see them processing everything I said. I finished my story and they just sat there for a minute. I decided to get ready for dinner. I threw my dirty jeans and top into the laundry hamper and put on a clean uniform. Macey apparently didn't have any explanation for what had happened and Liz appeared to still be thinking so we started heading towards the dining hall.

"Did she really think you would have a screwdriver?" Macey asked on our way down.

I laughed. "I don't know what she was thinking. Actually, she probably wasn't thinking. Anyone who could think straight would never kick a bomb."

"Talking about me?" We spun around to see Ronnie standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Bex demanded.

"Long enough." She answered. "And no, I didn't think any of you would have a screwdriver. I was just hoping." She strode down the hall towards the dining hall. We all looked at each other before chasing after her.

"Ronnie!" I shouted.

She spun around. "What?" she demanded.

I was taken aback by her abruptness. What had happened to the shy girl in the van yesterday? Luckily, Macey saved me from having to talk.

"Who are your parents?" she asked.

Ronnie looked left and right, as if checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "You really want to know?" she asked. We looked at her expectantly. She leaned in and whispered "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Bex screamed.

"I just can't!" she screamed back. "But," she said, her voice back to a normal volume, "I can give you clues."

"Okay, what's our first clue?" Liz asked. I almost forgot she was there; she had been so quiet on our way down.

"I can't just _tell_ you the clue. Where's the fun in that? No, you have to work for your clues." A mischievous smile danced across her face. I didn't like this, and apparently neither did my roommates.

"Why can't you just _tell_ us?" Macey whined.

"Because it's too big a secret to let out. The only reason I'm going to give you clues is because I know you won't leave me alone until you find out. See ya later" she sung.

***The Next Day After Lunch***

"You know, the food here will never get old." I said on our way up to our room.

"I know right! It's like- hey …..what's that?" Liz asked.

I looked to see what she was pointing at and saw a note taped on our door.

"What does it say?" Bex asked.

"It says '_You said you wanted a clue. Here it is. Be careful opening the door to your room. Don't let any of them escape. If they do, you might just have to track them all down to find your clue. Good luck! Or should I say, may the odds be ever in your favour. ~Ronnie'"._

We looked at each other. Very carefully, we opened the door slightly.

"What's that noise?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. Let's slip in. The note said not to let any of "them" escape, whatever "they" are. Don't open the door too much." I instructed.

We all slid into the room as quietly as we could. It was pitch black and we couldn't see. Liz screamed, fell over and knocked something else over.

"Are you OK Lizzie?" I shouted.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "But something touched my foot!"

Macey flipped on the lights and we all screamed. It wasn't a completely terrifying sight, but it sure caught us off guard. There were a ton of crows flying all over our room. I dragged everyone to the bathroom where we were crow free.

"How on earth did she get all these crows in here?" I demanded.

"More importantly," Liz said, "why are they here and how is this a clue?"

"I don't know, but we can't just stay in the bathroom forever." Bex stated.

We went back into the room where the crows had thankfully settled down. We stared at them for about 15 minutes trying to figure out the clue.

"Wait…." Liz said eventually.

"What?" I asked.

"What's that?" she pointed to one of the crows in the corner. I looked closer and noticed a piece of paper wrapped around its leg. I made my way over to the bird and gently removed the paper.

"What does it say?" Bex asked eagerly.

"It says '_Count them._' Why do we need to count them?" I asked.

"Who knows? Let's just get this over with before we're late for class." Macey said. "And- AWWWE! These stupid birds pooped on my favourite jacket!" She glared at the crows.

"Whatever, we have 10 minutes. Let's just count them before we're late." I said.

One by one we counted the crows and put them in the bathroom, where they would stay until we got back. There were 54 crows in total. We finished with 5 minutes left to get to class. The rest of the day went by normally. We stayed up late working on homework and we ended up releasing the crows out the window. Figuring out this clue is going to take a while. Hopefully it's worth it.

**I hope you liked the chapter. This one was kind of just filler but I have a great idea of what's going to happen next. Remember to review! Reviews = Fuel. You do not need an account to review. On a random note, I think you should all listen to According To You by Orianthi. I love that song!**


	7. Meeting The Band

**Hello everyone! I'm bored, so I decided to start the next chapter. The reason I haven't started already is because I've been spending too much time on Tumblr. On a different note, I got the book **_**The Serpent's Shadow **_**by Rick Riordan. If you've never read his books, I highly recommend them. I don't know how many of you actually read my author's notes, but to those who do, thank you. These are probably one of my favourite parts of writing. Oh! Make sure you check out my profile and take the poll. Also, you'll notice that today's chapter has a part in Ronnie's view, but I thought I would let you guys in on what she's thinking. It won't be giving anything away though. That would ruin the fun of it. Anyway, I'll let you get on to the story. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I am not Ally Carter. I will never be Ally Carter. I do not own One Direction (sadly)**

Ronnie's POV

I heard Liz scream. Then a bunch of things falling over. Shuffling feet. I listened closer but all I could hear was some muffled talking. I pressed my ear on the door of room 18, also known as Cammie's room. I was wondering how they would react when they saw the crows. I just wish I could see their faces, but I didn't want to bug their room. That wouldn't be necessary. I might look a little weird with my ear pressed to their door, but whatever. Like I care what people think of me. Besides, when you have a dad who is ….oh, nevermind. That's a secret. For now anyways. I was snapped back to my senses when I heard talking again.

"It says, count them". Good, they found my note. Now let's see if they will figure out the clue.

I would have stayed there, if I hadn't heard footsteps. I casually took my ear away from the door as if there was nothing unusual going on, just in time to see Mr. Solomon walking down the hall. _Okay,_ I thought. _Time to get out of here._ If he wanted to, he could easily expose my plan, even if he didn't know what it was. He's just _that_ good.

"Ronnie," Mr. Solomon nodded to me. He reached out towards Cammie's door but I slapped his hand away.

He wore a shocked look on his face. Obviously he wasn't used to people standing in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz can't talk right now. They asked me to guard the door because….." I tried to think of a lie. "Because they're having boy troubles and want to be alone." _Nice lie, _I thought.

Mr. Solomon looked a little confused. "Very well."

I watched him walk down the hall and once he was out of sight, I bolted away from there.

Cammie's POV

It had been officially four days since we found our room filled with crows, but we still had no clue what it meant. We counted them but it didn't really seem to mean anything. Luckily, it was now the weekend and we had time to relax. Or at least, we wanted to relax, but when Liz comes bursting through the room with a book in her hands, you know you won't be getting a break for a while.

"Emergency meeting, everyone!" she screamed. Bex, Macey and I all sat around her as she put the book on her bed. "I have discovered what I hope is the answer to our clue." She announced. "We didn't _actually_ have to count those birds. We had to decipher the meaning of that note. So today, I was reading in the library, when I came across a book about modern music and _this_, is what I found." She showed us a picture of seven guys who I had honestly never seen before.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"This," she paused, "is Counting Crows."

"What do you mean?" Macey asked

"IT'S A BAND! DON'T YOU GET IT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT THIS BAND!"

"And do what exactly?" Bex inquired.

"Well, I say we meet up with them and see what they know." She answered. We all looked at her.

"How are we supposed to arrange to meet up with some band that we don't know and find out if they know anything without them finding out we're spies?" I whined. Seriously, weekends are for relaxing, not for meeting up with rock bands. Well, unless that band is One Direction, but they don't classify as rock.

"Look, I did some research," Liz started.

"Big surprise," Bex whispered to me.

"and Counting Crows is performing about 10 minutes away from here tomorrow. We simply go to their hotel, ask them what we need to ask them, and leave."

"Isn't it a little stalker-ish to go to their hotel?" Macey asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I already have the address and a car waiting outside. Let's go!"

I sighed. There really was no arguing with Liz. "Alright, let's get this over with."

***20 minutes later***

"Do you know this girl?" Bex demanded.

Adam Duritz, lead singer of Counting Crows, looked at the picture of Ronnie that Bex was holding with confusion. "No, I do not know who that is. I think the more important question is _how did you get in our hotel room?_"

Bex ignored him. "Liz!" she whined. "I thought you said this was the answer to the clue!"

"It is! I swear! I just need to figure this out." Liz started pacing around the room. Adam sat on the bed, studying the photo.

"You know," he said. "She looks kind of familiar. Don't you think David?"

A guy walked in from the bathroom, who I assume is David. "Who looks familiar?" Adam showed him the picture. He analyzed it for a moment. "Oh yeah, I think I know who this is!" he exclaimed.

"You do?" Macey asked hopefully.

"Yeah. This looks _exactly_ like a girl I went to high school with. I'm guessing this is her daughter. What was her name….? Johanna? No…. Rachael? No…. OH! I got it!" he finally yelled. "This must be Heather's daughter."

"Heather? Do you know her last name?" I asked.

"Hmmmm…. Well it _was _Nikolson but I don't know anymore. She might have gotten married."

"Might have? You just said this was her daughter." Liz said.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Liz blushed. "Nevermind."

"Okay, so how do we find this "Heather"?" I asked.

David shrugged. "Beats me. Last I heard she moved to Canada, the land of bacon and ice hockey."

"Well that's just great." Macey said sarcastically. "We can't go to Canada, what about school? I'm already behind."

"Don't you want to know who Ronnie is?" Liz pleaded.

"We already know. She is some chick named Heather's daughter. End of story. Can we just go back to school before people realize we're gone?"

Liz sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Macey said, satisfied.

"We'll just have to wait until next weekend to fly there." Liz added cheerily.

"Ugh!" Macey stormed out of the room.

"Well, I guess this means we're going to Canada." I said.

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own Counting Crows. I didn't want to put this at the beginning of the chapter because it would give it away.**

**I'm sorry; I couldn't resist putting a Canada stereotype in there. I really hope that didn't offend anyone because I'm from Canada too. How do you think their trip is going to go? I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and just as I am writing this sentence I got a great idea for the big reveal of who Ronnie's parents are. Anyway, please review. It makes my day. :)**


	8. Our Visit To Canada

**Hello, people of earth! It's now time to find out what happens to Cammie and the gang when they travel to Canada. Before you find that out, I am going to finish writing this authors note. It has come to my attention that not many people are reviewing. At the moment, I have less than 10 reviews. I know people read this story. If you are not aware, it tells me how many hits I get on each story. Please, it will take 20 seconds of your day to review. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter and only have two things in common. 1) We are both girls. 2) We both love to write. Other than that, we are complete opposites.**

Cammie's POV

Canada. We were officially in Canada.

The only reason we were actually here is because of my mom. We figured that there was no way we could get to BC (British Columbia) by ourselves, because we didn't have the money or permission to do so. After many discussions, we figured the only way to find out the answer to our whole "Ronnie problem", was to ask my mom to fly us to Canada.

_***Flashback***_

_My mom and I were sitting in her office, eating dinner. Usually, we only eat together on Sunday nights, but tonight was an exception. I poked my fork at the stale, microwavable food on my plate._

"_Mom?" I asked._

"_Yeah sweetie?" She replied._

_I took a deep breathe. I told her everything. Okay, maybe not EVERYTHING. I mentioned the crows, the band and how we had to go to Canada, but I didn't exactly mention Ronnie. Try to convince one of the best spies you know (who is also your mother) to fly you and your friends to Canada for a mystery reason. In case you don't know, it's not easy. She must have sensed it was important though, because she agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief and finished my cardboard tasting meal._

_***End of Flashback***_

"So…. You're _sure_ she lives here?" Bex asked.

We were standing in front of a tall apartment building in Downtown Vancouver. I checked the address again. "Yup, this is the place."

We stood there for a moment, staring, until Bex said "Well then let's go in."

We walked through the doors and went up to the main desk. The man sitting there looked up. "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a Heather Nikolson. Does she live here?"

He typed something into his laptop. "Yes, according to this she lives in room 41C, floor 3."

Liz ran over to the elevator and pushed the up arrow. She tapped her foot impatiently as we waited for the elevator. When it finally opened, she quickly pulled us inside. I guess she was nervous, because she didn't say anything on the slow ride up. We just listened to the old elevator music until we heard the _ding_ telling us to get out.

"You ready?" Macey asked once we were standing outside of room 41C.

We nodded. Bex knocked on the door and almost instantly it swung open. A forty something year old lady with long, blonde hair was there staring at them. She had a slim shape, which made her look quite young. I could definitely see the resemblance between her and Ronnie. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yes. Actually, could we come in?" I asked.

She looked a little shocked at first but made way so we could come in. Inside was a nice little place. The walls were a nice blue and the furniture all matched. In the corner was a bunch of candles that she had lit. The four of us took a seat on the sofa.

"What can I do for you girls?" she asked.

"Ms. Nikolson," I started. "Do you have any children?"

"Yes, two children. Why do you ask?" She asked, confused.

"Well, we were led to believe that you have a daughter named Ronnie. Is this true?" Liz said in her best scientist voice.

Heather looked stunned. "Who told you that?" she snapped. A dangerous look crossed her face. Oh yeah, this is definitely Ronnie's mom.

"We have our sources." Bex said mysteriously.

Ms. Nikolson was about to say something when I cut her off. "She means we go to school with her. She, uh ….told us who her mom was, but she didn't mention her dad." _Yeah_. I thought. _If you count making us figure out a bunch of cryptic clues just to figure out her last name and then flying to a different country 'telling us'._

"Well…." She began. "This is true. She is my daughter. I sent her to boarding school because she wasn't safe with me."

"What do you mean she wasn't _safe _with you?" Liz asked.

She paused. "You girls go to Gallagher Academy, right?" We nodded. "And you know that it's a school for …spies?" We nodded again. "Well, let's just say she is following my path, and she needs to be trained to avoid getting herself killed."

"But who is her fathe-" Liz started.

"Ive said too much already!" Ms. Nikolson cried. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She shooed us out the door. _Slam!_ We stood there for a minute, wondering how the conversation had taken such a strange turn of events.

"Well," Macey said after a moment of silence, "that was interesting."

"C'mon guys," I said defeated. "Let's go home."

**Sorry that this has taken so long to publish. I have been working on it for a while but I have this huge Greek project at school that's taken up most of my time. In fact, I should be working on it now, but I thought it was more important to finally finish this. On a different note, I'm super excited because it is rumoured that The Mark of Athena cover will be released this Friday. ASDFBDJHGHESFEGJ! Soooo excited! So that is the end of this chapter and I will try to update sooner. So review my followers!**


	9. The Journal

**So I hope you liked the last chapter. Its official, I finally have 10 reviews! *Happy dance* I should REALLY be working on my homework ….but I'm not. Is that bad? Yeah …it's bad. **

**Disclaimer: Let me introduce myself. My name is… NOT ALLY CARTER!**

Cammie's POV

"Ronnie," I hissed.

Ronnie bolted upright from her bed, where she had been happily sleeping. She peered into the dark, squinting her eyes to try and see. "Cammie? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you here? In my room? AT 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" she demanded.

"Look," I started. I sat down on her bed, trying to figure out how to tell her why I was there. "I need to know why you set up these clues and why you would lead us all the way to Canada just to meet your messed up mother."

Ronnie smirked at me. "First things first, my mother is not 'messed up'. Call her that again and I'll wring your neck." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "And secondly, you said you wanted to meet my parents, so I let you."

"But you made us figure out a bunch of crazy clues first!" I interrupted.

"Yes, because it's more fun that way!" she exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, if I had just told you that my mom is a retired spy who went a little bit insane and my dad is …..never mind."

"Your dad is what?" I asked excitedly.

"Nothing. You need to figure that out yourself."

"But how?" I whined.

"I don't know." She replied. "I haven't figured anything out yet. I don't think I really want to tell you anyway. I don't want you to ….treat me differently."

"Why would I treat you differently?" I asked.

"That's the thing. If I told you, you would know and therefor treat me differently. Look, you've already figured out who one of my parents is. Just give up already. It's not even important. And it's none of your business anyway. Now," she said standing up. "I will have to ask you to leave my room and let me go back to sleep."

She didn't really look in the mood to argue to so I stood to leave. Before I left though, I had to ask her one question. "Why don't you have any roommates Ronnie?"

She looked up at me. "Because I don't like people, and I especially don't like people who butt into other people's business."

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." I said. I was just about at the door when I tripped; spilling the contents of the backpack I had all over her floor. "Sorry," I muttered. She either hadn't heard me or was already asleep because she never responded. I quickly gathered all my things and sneaked back to my room. I was careful not wake up Bex, Liz or Macey as I crept back into bed. I flung my backpack onto my nightstand and fell into a deep sleep.

***The Next Morning***

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed the off button on my alarm clock to silence the annoying noise it was making. "Guys, it's time to wake up." I mumbled.

I heard Bex, Liz and Macey drag themselves out of bed and start getting ready. I rolled to my side and stared lazily around the room. Bex was brushing her teeth, Macey was putting on makeup and Liz was on her computer. It was just another normal morning at The Gallagher Academy.

"C'mon lazy bones," Bex said to me. "We can't be late to breakfast, because then we would be late to class and that would be _bad._" She emphasized the last word.

"Can't I just skip breakfast and get a few more minutes of sleep?" I whined.

"Nope!"

The next thing I knew, Bex grabbed my leg and flipped me off the bed. She stood over me, laughing hysterically.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating.

Bex stifled a laugh. "No."

I glared at her one more time before getting changed for the day. About ten minutes later, we were all ready to go. We headed downstairs to the dining hall to begin our day.

***Later That Day***

I was exhausted. After breakfast (prepared by our world class chef), we had P&E. We had to do a 10 mile run plus review how to throw off your opponents balance. After that, I had COW class, followed by a long lecture by Mme. Dabney. I nearly collapsed when I reached Mr. Solomon's class after lunch.

I threw my backpack on the ground next to my desk. About 10 seconds later, Mr. Solomon burst through the door.

"Poison, ladies. Something that can be a very useful tool, but a deathly thing to be used against you." He started. "I want everyone to get out a piece of paper and write this down."

I unzipped my backpack and took out a notepad. Searching my backpack for a pen, I stumbled across an unknown notebook in my bag. I took it out and examined it. I had never seen it before in my life. It was plain on the front but looked worn out from constant use. Curious, I opened the first page.

**"Dear reader,**

**I see you have found my notebook. Want some advice? Do not open it. Seriously, ever heard of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, in this case, you're the cat. If you read this, I will hate you forever and will hunt you down until I get my revenge. So just to be safe, don't read this. Seriously. Stop reading."**

Well _that_ certainly makes me want to read more. I flipped the page and kept reading.

**"From here on out, these entries will be written by me, Ronnie. I don't have much to say right now except that I plan to cause some mischief here at The Gallagher Academy. I've had my eye on this student, Cammie Morgan,"**

I stopped reading. My head was spinning so much right now. This is Ronnie's notebook? Why was she writing about me?

I guess I must have accidently picked this up and put it in my backpack when I snuck into her room the night before. Oh man, what if she finds out that her book is gone?_ Wait._ I thought. Maybe this is what I need. Maybe she'll mention her family! I quickly scanned all the pages, ignoring what Mr. Solomon was teaching, in hopes that I could find a clue to who Ronnie really is. I stopped in my tracks on page 29, one of the more recent entries.

**"Oh man, it was so funny! Seeing Cammie and her roommates having to deal with all those birds in their room. And when they went to Canada, priceless. I can't believe they're doing all this just to find out about my parents. I mean, my mom is a nutcase who I haven't seen for a while and my dad is OK. I just don't see the big deal. Like seriously, does it really matter that my mom is Heather McKenzie and my dad is ..."**

**Mwa ha ha ha! I left you at a cliff-hanger. I know that's mean, but Rick Riordan does that all the time. Speaking of which, I cannot wait until The Mark of Athena comes out along with The Demigod Diaries. I want my Percabeth reunion! Anyways, feel free to review and if you have an account, I'll answer each and every one of my reviewers. I'll try to start writing the next chapter ASAP. Bye for now!**


	10. The Mystery Revealed

**Happy summer everyone! Thursday was my last day of school! Unfortunately, the weather doesn't like us where I live. It's raining again. A little note on the last chapter, the writing in the journal had originally been in a different font but the site changed it to simply bolded. That's why it was hard to tell the difference between the journal and my author's note at the end. So this chapter will have THE BIG REVEAL. I don't know how many more chapters I will write after this. I will probably do one or two more after this but then the story doesn't really go anywhere so I'll have to stop. Unless you guys have ideas on how to continue the story, in which case I encourage you to message me or leave your suggestions in the reviews/comments. Enjoy this chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: The one who has written this story is not named Ally Carter.**

Cammie's POV

"…_Joe Solomon?"_

I reread that sentence. It didn't make any sense. Ronnie's journal lay on my desk while Mr. Solomon continued his Cove. Ops lesson.

"_Like seriously, does it really matter that my mom is Heather McKenzie and my dad is Joe Solomon?"_ is what the last sentence said.

I glanced up to where Mr. Solomon was talking about effective ways to use poison. He was going on and on about the fairytale with Snow White and the poisoned apple. This man couldn't possibly be Ronnie's father, could he? But then I took a closer look at my teacher, and realized they did resemble each other a bit. They both had an intimidating look about them, like they were on a mission at all times. They both had an intense stare that made you feel like they were scanning your soul, and they definitely had the same hair colour. You see, these are the things you notice when you study a person for a while.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_

The bell rang out, dismissing the class. Mr. Solomon waved us away and the class filed out the door. I quickly gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, all except the notebook. I kept rereading that one line over and over again. I flipped through the rest of the pages but they were mostly blank. When I reached the end, I saw someone had written in black sharpie **PROPERTY OF RONNIE SOLOMON**.

Wow ….Ronnie Solomon. I didn't know Mr. Solomon had kids. No _wonder_ Ronnie's such a good field agent. She probably gets special training all year round! I can't wait to tell Bex, Liz and Macey about this….

***Later***

I slammed the door shut to my dorm room. "Guess what!" I screamed.

Bex, Liz and Macey all stared at me, obviously surprised by my sudden outburst. "What?" They asked.

I slowly strolled around the room, enjoying the attention. "I know who Ronnie's father is," I sing-songed.

Liz stood up so fast that she knocked down the lamp on the table. "WHAT?"

I smiled. "You heard me. I found her journal and it said who her dad was in it."

The three of them swarmed around me.

"Who is it?"

"I can't believe you know!"

"C'mon, tell us already!"

Their voices rang in my ear. "Alright, chill out. I'll tell you."

They all looked eagerly at me, like a pack of hungry wolves.

I took a deep breathe. "It's Mr. Solomon." I said.

Silence. My roommates stared at me in silence for exactly 43 seconds, and though it seems like a short amount of time, it felt like an eternity.

"SERIOUSLY?" Liz exploded. "Joe Solomon is her _dad_?" She paced the room.

"Yup, check it out." I said, tossing the journal across the room.

Bex, Liz and Macey gathered around it and read the journal. When they were finished we just sat in our room for who knows how long.

After quite a long time, Macey said "So that's it, I guess. The mystery is over and we can go back to our somewhat-normal lives."

"I guess so." Bex agreed.

"C'mon guys." I said, pulling myself to my feet. "Let's go get some dinner."

"Sure," Liz agreed.

***After Dinner***

Most of the girls in The Gallagher Academy had left the dining hall already but me and my three roommates were just finishing our meal. We had discussed all about the journal, Ronnie and all the things we had to do when the answer was right under our nose. It was a good journey though. I got to learn new things, go to places I had never been to and meet some interesting people. I wouldn't change a thing that happened, and when I saw Ronnie later that week, I gave her a little wink to let her know we figured it all out.

**OKAAAY! So, this chapter was pretty short. Reason for that is because 1) I want to publish this today and it's already 9:40 pm 2) I had a stomach ache while writing so I wasn't very relaxed. But I hope you like it either way and I really encourage you to take 20 seconds out of your day to review. I've changed my mind and (unless I get suggestions) this will be the last chapter. It has been a great experience to have you all reading my first story on this site and I hope you had just as great a time with this story as I did. I will be writing more stories (mostly for Gallagher Girls, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games and possibly others) so make sure you look me up every now and then. **_**sorry-username-taken**_** Is my username. Send me a message. Let's get to know each other. Yup …. Later guys. See you in my future stories! **


End file.
